The Same Voice
by Allie02
Summary: Armed with advice from a stranger, Teyla decides to evaluate the boundaries of her relationship with John.  Short vignette written for a kissing meme at LiveJournal.


_Written for a "kissing meme" held by beaniesheppard at LiveJournal_.

xxx

**The Same Voice**

Teyla spends much of the meeting watching both of them from the corner of her eye, amazed by the difference in the two men. One is her teammate, colleague, friend. The other is a stranger in all but appearance. She thinks that his eyes are a little more sorrowful; perhaps he has seen more death in his reality. And that smile is not so easy on _his_ lips as it is on the Colonel's.

"Do you have anything to add, Major Sheppard?"

The smile returns, though Teyla notes the strain behind it. "No, Dr. Weir. I think that Colonel Sumner's covered everything."

"Very well," Elizabeth concludes. She casts one last glance at Colonel Sheppard before addressing their visitors. "Colonel Sumner, Major Sheppard, perhaps you'd like to wait in the guest quarters while the science team test their theory."

"Miss Emmagan?" The words, though she has heard them many times before, sound strange to her ears. It is the first time that _this_ voice has said them.

"Please, it is Teyla."

His lips curl, and this time she recognises the strain-free smile. "Teyla. I was just wondering if you could tell me a little more about your role here. It's just that Colonel Sumner has never allowed any of our -" he searches for the right word. "We have _guests_ on the mainland who are welcome to use the Gate and have come along on missions every now and then. But we don't have..." he waves his hand in her general direction. "...anyone like you. Someone who's not from Earth as a permanent member of a team."

She smiles at a passing Marine as she takes a moment to consider her answer. "It appears that the expedition from Earth in this reality had a very different introduction to the Pegasus Galaxy. Realising that they may need an alternative base upon their arrival to Atlantis, the team dialled Athos, my home world. The Wraith were woken, we were attacked and some of us were taken. Colonel Sheppard led the rescue team."

"And you came back here? You and the rest of your people?"

"Yes," she replies quietly. "Athos was...it was safer for us to be here."

"And _Colonel_ Sheppard asked you to be a member of his team?"

"Yes. He wanted someone who was familiar with the people and cultures of this galaxy."

"Right. Makes sense."

He hasn't asked her about the Colonel Sumner of this reality, but then she doesn't expect him to. She knows him – or at least a version of him – well enough to conclude that he has already guessed some of the truth.

He seems preoccupied with his own thoughts, and she starts to turn away from him before pausing. "If you have never been to Athos, how were the Wraith woken in your reality?"

"Alloria." He continues when she tilts her head in question, not recognising the name. "It's a planet in the Ancient database, the first that we dialled. There wasn't anyone there, but there were remains of a settlement. Food, shelter, white picket fences," he says with a bitter snort. "There was this bracelet that looked like a watch -"

"Did it incorporate a brown stone?" she interrupts.

He nods. "McKay found out later that it held a Wraith transmitter. Is that what happened here too?"

"We had a similar situation, yes," she replies with a wry smile.

The sound of Dr. Weir's voice from her earpiece catches her attention and she turns away to hear Elizabeth's request.

"I will, Dr. Weir." She turns to the Major once more. "The test was successful. They are ready for you in the science lab."

He grins, and this is a sight that she recognises well. "I knew McKay would get there."

She knows that the Colonel's eyes are upon them as his counterpart leans into her, brushing his lips across her cheek. Her own eyes drift shut as she savours the warmth of a man so alien and yet so familiar to her.

His soft breath sweeps her earlobe as he whispers to her. "He won't make the first move, no matter how much he wants to. Not with you."

Her gaze flickers upward to meet his. His eyes may hold more sorrow than she is used to, but now they also hold hope. Hope for her – and for another life, one that he may never experience.

"Take care, Teyla."

Much later, she finds herself outside _her_ John's quarters, the Major's words echoing through her mind.

Taking a deep breath, Teyla raises her hand and knocks on the door.


End file.
